A Debt to Pay
by MacFanFictionize
Summary: Dominant Seth MacFarlane, as suggested by an anonymous person, and inspired by Apolosgirl.


_Inspired by the lovely Apolosgirl._

He's quickly pacing from left to right across the living room. A lost hand ruffles through his hair, tugging worryingly at the soft locks.

"Pick up, pick up", he mutters underneath his breath. After yet again another dead end, he tosses his cell phone across the room in rage, _"FUCK!"._

His hands run through his messy hair. Subsequently, he places both onto his hips, chewing furiously onto his lower lip. Something then abruptly catches his eyes. He looks up and watches how you're being dropped off by some unknown to him, anonymous man. You kiss him a couple of times on the cheeks, say your goodbyes, and giggle like a school girl afterwards. You wave after him and head to the front door.

You enter the luxurious and spacious house. You see your darling boyfriend on the sofa, sitting there all by himself, so you approach him. You lean in to kiss him on his mouth, but he turns his head to the left, making you kiss his cheek as he crosses his arms, yet whilst doing so, he stares deeply into your eyes. And not just any stare, his brow is frowned, mouth securely shut. Something aggravated him. Something really pissed him off.

"What's up, babe?", you ask him as you sit beside him, placing a hand gently on his knee. He shrugs it off and cocks his head, directing himself to you, "_What's up, babe? _You've got some nerve asking me that".

"Wait..", you pause, frowning, "Are you mad _at me_?"

He remains silent – in fact, he looks away, and the grip on his arms tighten.

"What did I do?", you react defensive.

"If you weren't so busy kissing Mr. "I'd-like-to-get-into-your-pants-and-fuck-you-sens eless", you would've know", his tone of voice shows through his extreme jealously. He's always been like this, but this time, for a change, it's actually hilarious. You burst out in laughter, causing him to look at you. He looks upset, hurt even. You quickly get on your feet before dropping yourself onto his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. You press yourself against him and lean in, "Unless I'm seriously considering a sex change, I'm fairly certain Mr. "likes-to-get-into-my-pants-and-fuck-me-senseless" isn't interested in me".

"Gay?", he asks, hope shimmering through his tone of voice.

"The gayest of all gays", you reassure him.

He moves his head back to you and you swear you can see the faintest of smiles tugging at his lips. You gaze deeply into each others eyes.

"Still…", he says after a couple of seconds, looking away, his voice trailing off.

"Still?", you curiously ask.

You suddenly feel a strong hand on your hip, gripping tightly. "My phone's busted and I was awfully worried about you".

"Ah, you were, now, were you?"

"Yes", he pauses to look into your eyes once more and you can just see the burning lust in them, "I'm going to be awfully mad at you for a long period of time".

"I don't want that", you play along, your index fingers toys with his chest, tracing random letters of the alphabet, "What can I do to make it up to you?". One of your hands plays with the dark locks at the back of his head, while the other one travels slowly down his trapped chest, fingers digging deep, nails scratching. You can feel his delicious abs through the clothed piece. You smirk to yourself as your hand reaches his jeans and covers his groin. You clench your hand several times, loosely rubbing his member in the process. A small moan of approval is heard.

"I'm so, so sorry. Can you please forgive me?", you plead as you start to stroke his penis through the denim.

He stares at you, eyes dark and needy, "I'll have to think long and hard about that". You chuckle, palming his member, "Oh, indeed". Your other hand hastily re-joins your right, and together they quickly unbuckle his belt and undo his fly. Your hand seeps into the clad, wrapping your impatient digits around his member. It's not uncommon for Seth to not wear any underwear. You've taken notice that he enjoys going full commando. And honestly, you've quite liked it as well. You could always tell if he was wearing any underwear or not when he walked on stage during one of his interviews. In fact, the two of you actually made it your own personal game. If you guessed right when he came home after an interview, you'd be in for having a ball. If not, well, at least you tried, right? You still made sure to have some fun, nonetheless.

You have a hard, tight grip on his flaccid member and slowly start to pump him. He sits back, the back of his head resting lightly against the headrest of the soft, comfortable sofa as you leisurely pump him into full erection, the whole 8 inches. His eyes are firmly shut, so you take this moment to surprise him. You lean in, your mouth finds his pulse point, and gently starts to suck on it. His reply is the most sexiest hiss you have ever heard. You can feel it vibrate and tighten against your lips. You want to hear more, so you scratch your teeth teasingly against his flesh, nibbling down his collarbone. He rewards you with a lusty groan.

"Take it out and suck it", he suddenly growls, commanding you.

You do as you're told and release your grip on him. You remove yourself from his lap, and push the coffee table a meter or so away. You tease your beloved by swaying your hips in his face before parking your sweet little ass in front of him on the carpet. You place a hand on each knee and draw his body closer to yours. You lick your lips in anticipation when a hand rediscovers his arousal and takes it out. In his full glory, he stands before you, hard as a rock, with a wee bit of pre-cum dribbling down the tip and down his cock. He's enjoying this little play. Your eyes immediately search Seth's and you lock gazes with him. He smirks smugly. He places an arm on the headrest of the sofa, and sits back, trusting his hips upwards in the process.

"Come on", he closes his eyes, "Suck it, woman. We don't have all day".

You grin. He's certainly and obviously enjoying himself. And truth be told, you're sure this is his way of getting even with you. Not that you'd mind this kind of punishment. You take a hold of his member and decide to tease him some more. Your tongue passes your lips, darting out and laps around the tip of his cock. You make sure to thoroughly clean him of any pre-cum residue in a teasingly and leisurely manner before wrapping your mouth around the head.

"That's it. Wrap that pretty little mouth around it", he says as he opens his eyes, "Though. I'm not much for teasing. I'll have to punish you later for that". A hand grabs you by the hair and tugs tightly, his fingers entwining with your long hair. This way, he's certain you won't tease him again, and thus, disobey him. He ushers you down the full length of his cock, and up again. He allows you to take in a sharp, deep breath before forcing you down his cock again. Before you know it, your bobbling up and down his dick in a steady pace, and taking in his full throbbing cock with each suck. After a few seconds, you have the rhythm down by yourself, so he lets go of you.

"That's a good girl", he whispers huskily, encouraging you to go on, but yet a careful hand goes through your hair, warning you to not mess with him. You willingly comply, holding onto his erection as you blow him, your tongue licks up and down his shaft while you do so.

"That's enough", he suddenly says and gestures you to stand up. You do as you're told. His hands quickly lowers your pants until they're halfway down your upper thigh. You frown, confused. Seth smirks deviously at your confusion and pulls you towards him. Out of force of habit, you almost sit on his lap, but he directs you across it, so that your ass is in front of his face again. He's not going to…?

Before you can finish your trail of thought, he slaps you hard on your ass. And again. And again. You cry out, pain and pleasure are mixed and send through your body with each hit. This, and the fact that his throbbing, hard cock is pressed against your pussy's entrance through very thin fabric of your thong, is all extremely arousing. Your wetness grows fast with each passing second. He then massages the slightly-flustered skin before a single finger passes the tiny tread of your thong and slips inside your folds. A second finger soon follows and both start to trust in and out of you quite rapidly.

"Do not tease me like that again, you hear me?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite catch that", he sternly says, inserting his fingers as deeply as he can, finger fucking you hard. You cry out at the delicious, fast intrusion. Your inner walls tighten around his digits with each passing trust.

"Fuck, yes! I won't tease you anymore. I promise!"

"Good girl", he says and retrieves both fingers. He cleans your wetness off of them before lightly slapping your other butt cheek, which has remained untouched until then. He continues slapping both of your cheeks, along with massaging the reddened skin skilfully, a couple more times before coming to a halt. Something tells you he might've done it before, or at least explored more information about the subject.

"Come. Rise to your feet", he says, playfully slapping your sore ass to get you to move. You chuckle. It stings, but it's quite pleasurable at the same time. You oblige and stand up. He quickly follows and grabs you by the wrist. Seth leans in and passionately presses his lips against yours. His muscular arms protectively wrap themselves around you while his tongue probes against your lips, demanding entrance. You grant him access and soon, your tongues meet and start a forceful battle. You can taste yourself on him. After a few seconds, the two of you break apart and he takes your hand, leading you upstairs and guiding you to the all familiar master bedroom.


End file.
